1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a slide module and, more particularly, to a slide module capable of implementing a smooth and silent sliding operation between elements, which would cause undesired friction according to a sliding operation of the slide module, by reducing friction therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile terminals are portable wireless communication devices and can be classified variably according to its type. For example, the mobile terminals can be divided into a bar type terminal formed as one body, a folder type terminal whose folder part is rotatably connected over a main body part, a slide type mobile terminal whose slider part is slidably moved up and down over the main body part, and a swinging type mobile terminal whose two swing parts are rotated in a facing manner.
In the mobile terminals, a module (rotation module or a slide module or a swing module, etc.) for allowing a relative rotation or sliding or swing movement between two or more bodies guarantees a mechanical position changing (rotating or sliding or swing, etc.) of the mobile terminals according to a user manipulation. Here, the rotation module makes one body rotate about another body. The sliding module enables one body slide over another body with facing each other and the swing module enables one body swing around another body with facing each other, too.
If the module is not smoothly operated during the position changing process, a noise or friction would be inevitably generated, making users uncomfortable and not satisfied in using the mobile terminals.
Thus, demands for a module that can be smoothly and silently operated for a position changing and a mobile terminal having such a module are increasing.